Kyidyin Muchian
Kyidyin Muchian was a Jedi Knight during the waning days of the Old Republic and Jedi Order. He was trained by Ongree Dyjus Haronda and graduated to Knight, taking on Stayrin Aldalo as a padawan and then rose to Master. He was on his second padawan, Cinigan Dokoora, when he was sent to Geonosis and the war began. After Geonosis, Kyidyin, like many others, became a Jedi General, going on missions to Glee Anselm, Iridonia, Aphonia, and Telmaros. After the death of Adi Gallia in 20 BBY, Kyidyin was elected to the High Council, due to his proven leadership abilities and connections to members of the Council. He was on Coruscant during Operation: Knightfall. He and fellow Councilor Shaak Ti engaged Darth Vader but were both killed by him. Information Born: 64 BBY; Tholoth. Died: 19 BBY; Jedi Temple, Coruscant. Species: Human. Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council. Jedi Path: Guardian. Weapon: Blue lightsaber. Lightsaber Form: Shii-Cho. Master: Dyjus Haronda. Apprentices: Stayrin Aldalo, Cinigan Dakara. Biography Clone War Glee Anselm Kyidyin's first assignment after the Battle of Geonosis was to Glee Anselm, where he deferred to the leadership of Master Kit Fisto. Chandrila Chandrila was Kyidyin's first battle as sole Jedi Master, and he struggled to adjust to the new role of battle commander, something his Jedi training never prepared him for. This forces him to rely more heavily on his clone battalion, after previously struggling to trust the homogeneous fighting force. Iridonia With his forces in retreat and impressed with the Jedi's skill at war, King Hatoth invites Kyidyin to the Tandoun for peace talks while the other Jedi secure the front. He states that the Separatists have proven to be fickle allies and he and Kyidyin debate honor and pragmatism. Hatoth also comments that he is ill at ease with this new way of war, of artificial armies of clones and droids. However, the meeting is interrupted by the arrival of an assassin, who turns out to be Asajj Ventress, sent to kill the turncoat Iridonian king. Kyidyin, along with Hatoth and his guards battle with Ventress. At one point Kyidyin is disarmed, but is saved by Hatoth, who engages Ventress. He is injured, but Kyidyin and the guards manage to fend Ventress off. Iridonia officially rejoins the Republic. Later, in the military HQ, Kyidyin is attacked again, this time with Cinigan. Ventress, having failed her first assignment, is desperate for something to show for her trip. However, she is beaten again. Cinigan raises his blade to kill her, but Kyidyin stops him and asks Ventress to return with them to the temple, that there is still a chance for redemption. She blasts Kyidyin with a Force push and is prevented from killing him by Cinigan. Hearing the battle, clone troopers arrive and help the Jedi drive her away, this time pursuing until she is spotted flying off the planet. Kyidyin maintains that he did the right thing by offering mercy, but Cinigan says it's naive and could have gotten him killed; this is war and the Jedi have to adapt to it if they want to win. Or, since they're in it no matter what, simply to survive. Antaipin Kyidyin was assigned to defend Antaipin alongside Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee. There, Luminara deferred to Kyidyin, who had won recognition for her performance on Iridonia. Chalacta Kyidyin was sent to Chalacta to investigate an underground weapons dealership that was suspected of supplying the CIS, one that had gone unnoticed for so long due to the planet's peaceful nature. Cinigan, meanwhile, was instructed to remain with Luminara and Barriss for their next mission. Kyidyin's investigation led to far more than expected and, failing to gain anything from the cryptic Chalactan Adepts, requested aid. High Councilor Depa Billaba, who hailed from Chalacta soon joined him. They were, however captured by Dark Jedi Rendo Nakim, who had gained a following of corrupted Adepts and used methods learned by them to torture the two Jedi. Kyidyin would have broken if not for Depa's strength of mind and presence in the Force. Eventually Nakim got sloppy and Depa managed to break herself and Kyidyin free. They managed to disband Nakim's operation and the Dark Jedi himself fled the system, knowing he didn't stand a chance against two Jedi Masters without the advantage of surprise. Nakim's origin and affiliation remained largely a mystery. Ando On Ando, Cinigan displayed a great deal of initiative and wisdom and Kyidyin observed that his padawan's prowess in battle rivaled his own and that there was little left to teach him. It was soon time for Cinigan to be made a knight, but Kyidyin feared what would happen if he was sent to lead a battalion on his own, and that war is not the place for young Jedi to come into their own as knights. Telmaros A year after Chalacta, several threads of mystery come together after a hunt for an assassin leads to a larger military operation and the master of Rendo Nakim, former Jedi Master Nioman Dakara. Kyidyin was among several Jedi to join the siege, along with Cinigan's close friend padawan Azarp Bark. Kyidyin warned Cinigan not to let friendships cloud his better judgment, but also told him that, should he perform well, Kyidyin would begin the process to make him a Jedi Knight. Ultimately, Cinigan went above and beyond expectations and was considered as having passed the trials after what he overcame on Telmaros. There, he was made a Jedi Knight and parted ways with Kyidyin to lead a battalion of his own. Final Year of the War Shortly after Telmaros saw the Battle of Boz Pity and the death of High Councilor Adi Gallia, who was replaced by her cousin and fellow Tholothian Stass Allie. Kyidyin was asked to join her on Coruscant to help fill the late Master Gallia's role as the council's ambassador to the Senate. Kyidyin would remain on Coruscant for the final months of the war and helped defend it from General Grievous's attack. After that, Stass Allie was dispatched to Saleucami, a planet that had already been retaken after a long siege, by direct order of the Chancellor. It was assumed that this had to do with Master Allie's inability to protect him from capture, but was still strange. Shortly after the Battle of Coruscant, Kyidyin contacted Cinigan, who was leading a campaign on Klatooine. During that conversation, Cinigan expressed frustration that Anakin Skywalker had become a glorified war hero while Azarp had been expelled for similar reasons that Anakin was praised for. Kyidyin countered that Anakin's public image had far more to do with the chancellor's office than the Jedi Council. Operation: Knightfall Kyidyin was at the temple when he learned that Mace Windu had gone to ensure the Chancellor laid aside the considerable emergency powers he had been granted throughout the war. Then, almost immediately after, the temple was put on high alert under threat of the Sith, though Kyidyin and the others were not yet concerned, as they were confident Mace and the others could overcome any threat. When the 501st legion, led by Anakin Skywalker (now Darth Vader) attacked, Kyidyin defended against them, doing what he could to protect defenseless Jedi. At one point, he encountered Dyjus Haronda chaperoning a group of younglings toward a transport. Clones attacked and the two masters defended themselves while the younglings fled, but Haronda was crushed over fallen rubble and the younglings were later found dead. Things only got worse as Kyidyin felt a wave of death through the Force, including Cinigan's, then learned that Cin Drallig, whom they had been relying on to defeat Anakin, had been killed by him. Coleman Kcaj and other masters had fallen as well. Rallying what remained of his strength despite the tragedy all around, Kyidyin joined forces with Shaak Ti in a final attempt to defeat Vader. They faced him outside the High Council chamber, but were no match for the newly minted Sith Lord. Both Shaak Ti and Kyidyin were killed, and with them the last hope for the temple. Powers and Abilities Before the Clone War, Kyidyin specialized in Shii-Cho, relying on its ability to improvise and strength against multiple, blaster wielding opponents to serve him on the various missions in which he participated. While not renowned for his swordsmanship at the time, his abilities were enough to keep him alive through the Battle of Geonosis, and his reputation as a versatile fighter and leader landed him a place on the High Council. During the war, Kyidyin recognized the need to further hone his fighting style, and teamed up with swordsmaster Kit Fisto to improve his fighting style, as well as working with Fisto to better suit Shii-Cho as a whole to a wider array of situations. This training came in handy when Kyidyin was faced with Asajj Ventress on Iridonia, for he was able to hold out long enough against the assassin's powerful offensive to analyse her skill and effectively combat her. By the Battle of Telmaros, in which Kyidyin held his own against Darth Nihalis, he had developed a distinct and effective fighting style; focusing on evading and, when necessary, countering his opponent's offensive, giving him time to alter his own technique to counter properly. Despite this, even with the help of Master Shaak Ti, Kyidyin's finesse was not enough to hold out against the overwhelming power of Darth Vader. In Force technique, Kyidyin was somewhat lacking, though he channeled most of what he had into improving his speed and reflexes, allowing himself to be a more effective swordsman without directly using Force powers. This gave him and edge over such opponents as Asajj Ventress, who channeled the Force into direct attacks. Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Fanfic Category:Character Category:Caleb Category:BBY Category:Jedi